


【IG全员主宁羞】无怨（完）

by Dieuinverse



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieuinverse/pseuds/Dieuinverse





	【IG全员主宁羞】无怨（完）

Chapter 5

也没啥好对付的。

男人嘴角的笑容在昏暗的灯光下咧出一个诡异的弧度，被丢在一边的信号屏蔽器上，绿色的灯光规律地闪烁着。

真是粗心啊。姜承録在心里默默念了一句。

男人的嘴唇如鲶鱼般一张一合，不知是自言自语还是耀武扬威。

姜承録也懒得装出一副雷声大雨点小的样子——不过他脑子里的雷声确实不小。

最后一瞥，屏蔽器的绿光依旧幽幽。

没时间管这么多了。

男人最后好像吼了句什么，身边的人迅速围了上来。

揣在外衣兜儿里的手还没有回暖，姜承録不情愿地把手从兜里抽出。

一切都挺顺利，毕竟宝刀未老，久违的剧烈运动让姜承録的身体很快苏醒过来。早已深刻在关节和骨骼中的每一次进攻、格挡都分毫不差。

姜承録一击致命的重拳还没有砸到对方脸上，后颈的毛孔收缩，空气被疾风刺破。

狭小昏暗的房间瞬间染上血腥的气息，不知是不是被砸清醒了，似乎听到了旁人喘气的声音；姜承録一只膝盖跪在地上，没来及稳住身形就被拽着发根向前拖了一步，撑在地上的手掌被碎瓷片扎破。

总算看清了瓷片上的花纹。

是上一个情人节家具城抽中的三等奖——一个看起来特别精致一灌水瓶底就漏的花瓶。

姜承録半跪着，也不知道上方是什么情况，那人还揪着自己的头发不放，一时也辨不清疼痛的根源究竟是被拉扯的头皮还是刺耳的噪声。

姜承録安静得仿佛一尊雕塑，甚至听不到他剧烈运动和受伤后的喘息声。

房门被打开，走廊白色的灯光从门缝溜进来，在冰冷的地板上留下明亮的痕迹，姜承録撑在地上的手掌轻轻向前挪了一寸，带着血迹的指尖触摸到亮光，虽然后颈温热的血液已经透凉，但此时姜承録却感到些许暖意。

就这样，堂而皇之被几个膘肥体壮的大汉架着胳膊一路上了电梯，就好像整栋公寓只有他一户人家一样，明明进来之前看过，亮着灯的不少。

声音渐渐清晰起来，立了大功的领头人自然不会记得沙发角落里小小的屏蔽器。

姜承録被几个人围在电梯一角，反扭在背后的胳膊有些酸痛，幸好他们忘记带捆绑的工具。

电梯停下，扬声器里是绵长的提示音，齿轮运转，沉重的金属大门即将打开。电梯里的人不约而同把目光集中到紧闭的门缝处。

就是现在。

姜承録掐准了他们分神的一瞬，集中力气右臂用力，被钳制的胳膊挣脱，接着他抬起胳膊，照着旁边黑色西装男人的肋骨一肘猛击，顺势侧身将另一只胳膊以有些怪异的角度挣脱开来。

姜承録冲出电梯，终于听到了自己的喘息声，自动门还是解锁的状态，迎面手挽手的两位姑娘拎着打包的烧烤有说有笑登着台阶走来，听见姜承録用力推门的声音不禁有些好奇地停下了对话。

姜承録没有给任何人机会，和她们擦身而过。

有什么不太对。

姜承録还没有来得及转身，擦肩而过的两个女人后退一步跟了上来，抠住姜承録受伤的后颈，两人的力气生生让姜承録侧过身子，胃部遭受了膝盖的两下重击。

“唔！”

姜承録虾米般佝偻着背，向后倒退了一步，从还未走完的楼梯上滚了下去。

后脑勺和地面接触发出“砰”的一声闷响，仿佛炸开了花的闷雷，姜承録顾不上眼前的眩晕，顺势向远处滚了一圈，只是跟上来的人更快，一脚踹在姜承録刚刚撑起身体的手肘上。

四肢百骸染上冬天的寒气，关节冻得生疼。围上来的人省去了拳打脚踢的繁琐步骤，揪起姜承録的头发往地上狠狠掼了两下。

滚烫的血液很快顺着眉毛流淌进眼睛，衣兜里的手机被摸走，姜承録的视线只剩下血红的一条缝隙。

传入耳朵的声音挣扎了一番，越走越远，终于寂静。

Chapter 6

高振宁刚从ICU被推出来第二天，就被连人带床驮回了基地，他一睁眼就是自己那张臭袜子大裤衩统统消失，干干净净白白整整的床——以及床边靠在椅子上睡得老实的——

“这波赚了，房子整干净了，还白送了个大活人儿。”

高振宁那是越想越乐呵，忍不住溢于言表，拉扯到了伤口。

“嘶——我去。”

姜承録被动静惊醒，盖在身上的毯子抖落下去，慌忙起身，光着脚踩在冰凉的木地板上。

脚底被冰凉的温度激得彻底清醒，姜承録忍住跳脚的冲动，坏习惯不能在陌生人面前表现出来。

“是你被卖了还是你被买了？”

要怨就怨语言天赋，姜承録永远不过两位数的文学课哪跟得上东北爷们儿的弯弯绕。

高振宁揪着油成条儿的刘海儿一面等站着的人回答，一面把刚刚扯到伤口的阵痛缓过去。两人都没有立刻开口，拉了一层的半透窗帘外是夕阳的余晖，姜承録的注意力被窗外朦胧的景色吸引，透过窗帘，入眼尽是一片橘黄的光晕。

“义进哥。”

高振宁突然笑了，轻轻的一声，轻到姜承録还来不及辨别这其中的感情。

“好久不见。”

半个月，深藏在脑中的声音终于有了该有的轮廓。

“筛哥。”那个人特有的声调和尾音。

姜承録眨眼的规律被打破，注意力终于锁定在他身上，嘴唇不自觉微张，欲言又止。

高振宁半个月来听到的并不多，却记忆深刻的称呼。

这事儿必须感谢喻文波，在有限的时间和空间里，开着扩音器般慷慨激昂地左一个“筛哥”，右一个“筛哥”地叫。以至于高振宁在醒来的第一时刻，如同小鸭子认妈妈一样，一口咬定睁开眼见到的第一个人就是自己的人。

宋义进本来是广纳贤才的，这会儿搞得像开了个婚姻介绍所一样。

两人的感情就像雨后春笋一般蹭蹭升温，这春天还没来得及赶来，夏天就快到了似的。高振宁自己还没整利索，也不知托什么关系，头天在饭桌上提了一嘴，第二天就兑现了——城郊区搞了间小公寓。

为啥用“搞”这个词吧，这公寓到底是买的还是租的还是咋的，大家都不知道，稍稍打听打听，高振宁还神神秘秘挑挑眉毛只字不提。

“宁王，你这个不是抢来的吧？”王柳羿终于提出了心底的疑惑。

高振宁没被惊着，倒是姜承録筷子抖了抖，笑出声来。

城郊和城中心的距离可不短，不过恰好高振宁得养伤，翻年也没啥大事儿，俩人风卷残云一般把基地的东西收拾收拾，连搬家公司都没请，提箱入住。

都是血海里扑腾过的人，身上大大小小的伤在所难免，高振宁早就看惯了，不过再看姜承録，总觉得膈应。好像伤到别人身上，总会疼一些。

“你这儿怎么搞的？”高振宁枕着手臂窝在懒人沙发里，对上姜承録疑惑的目光，眼神向下飘，“喏，腰上，看起来挺新。”

姜承録想起了什么，没有直接回答，拿起搭在一旁换洗的干净衣裳套上：“你不好奇我的过去？”

“你的过去又没有我，我好奇干啥？”

姜承録被他这理直气壮的回答逗笑了：“那你别问。”

“哎呀——”高振宁深吸一口气，撑着柔软的沙发，有些费力地站起来，从后面抱住姜承録，指尖勾着他的下巴转向自己，轻轻在他嘴唇上咬了一口，“你是我的，我当然好奇。”

姜承録推开他毛茸茸的脑袋，心道这是什么乱七八糟的逻辑。

高振宁抓住推自己脑袋的手，不退反进，凑上前去吻了吻姜承録的耳垂，探进姜承録宽大的T恤里：“筛哥，来，跟我说说，都是谁伤了你？”

“唔宁，宁——”

公寓的窗户对着太阳落山的方向，太阳每天从窗户上落下去，再在姜承録的心里升起来。

Chapter 7

一年中最热的那个月，变故接踵而至。

大概是天气炎热，人心浮躁，说话做事间都少了几分耐性，宋义进早上追着晨曦出门，竟然在早高峰结束之前回到了基地。

“老宋，你去买早饭了吗？”喻文波叼着半个包子瞪大眼睛，看见宋义进额头上铺满的细密汗珠，丝毫不嫌弃自己油腻腻的手，抽了张纸巾递给他。

宋义进接过纸巾，随便往额头上抹了两把，把手里的公文包丢在沙发上。

“没见到人？”喻文波觉着他的神情动作都有些反常。

“哎不是——”宋义进瘫在沙发上，一点也没有清晨的神清气爽，反而一副通宵了几天的模样，“没谈好。”

毕竟不是本土人，宋义进的语言水平还没有到炉火纯青的地步，喻文波一时没有理解出“好”到底是指还没有结果，还是结果不好。

喻文波还在细嚼慢咽宋义进的话，宋义进自己先开口了：“他们很急，这件事不能拖。”

喻文波嚼着最后一口包子，空气里沉默得只剩下吞咽的声音。

这不是一个艰巨的任务，甚至听起来还有些太过简单——潜入，神不知鬼不觉把东西顺手拿出来。

宋义进把细节过了两遍，众人盯着还空了一大半的白板，找不到话说。

基地的制冷系统有些问题，房间温度迟迟没有降下来，姜承録浅灰色的衣服背后湿了一小片，他手上的白板笔还没来得及盖上笔帽，在高振宁断断续续的咳嗽声中，姜承録走到白板前，在中心部位画上了一个问号。

“这里，这里有什么？”姜承録毫不留情地直击重点，他的视线在每个人身上扫了一遍，最后停在高振宁身上，“宁还在感冒。”

高振宁的感冒还没好，过高的气温迟迟不降，缺失的重要细节。

每个人都很不安，然而他们又别无选择。

姜承録发誓，他从来没有被谁那么使劲儿推过。那么大劲儿推过，就好像——被推到了另一个世界。

最后听到的是巨大的爆炸声，醒来时一群穿白大褂的人正围着自己，他们的表情从严肃变成狂喜，嘴巴一张一合，却听不见在说什么。看窗外是晃眼的金色，分辨不出时间究竟过了多久。

姜承録的右肩膀有一块非常严重的钝挫伤，从皮肤到肌肉都被撞得血肉模糊，拆开纱布还能看见隐隐白骨。姜承録十分乖顺地等待护士把肩头的纱布缠好，在护士准备离开时牵住了她的衣角，在纸上写了一长串的拼音。

护士提前看过他的资料，也知他并非本土人，可这样半天也拼不出意思的拼音还是让她束手无策。

“宁呢？”姜承録似乎是思索良久后，选择了最重要的问题。

护士很快把回答写在那串拼音的下面。

姜承録读懂了她的意思：她不知道，已经去叫人了。

礼貌地跟护士点头致谢，姜承録低头搅着手指，好几处骨节磨破的伤口还泛着红，绷紧的时候拉扯得有些痛。

只是听不见了而已，又不是不能说话。

姜承録这样自嘲。

那天来的并不是高振宁，而是一脸喜庆的宋义进。

病房外花架上的七里香，从含苞待放，到花瓣凋零。

Chapter 8

姜承録是被饿醒的，空荡荡的胃受了刺激仿佛清醒过来，强烈的绞痛让他清醒之后立刻干呕起来，想弯腰缓解疼痛，奈何身体被固定在铁网上动弹不得。

姜承録吐了一些半透明的黄色粘稠液体，带着血丝，食道的灼烧感让后背浸出一层薄汗。不远处把自己折磨得半死的仪器随意丢在地上，旁边躺过的地方还潮湿一片。

有人走近，姜承録认出了那人的面孔，刚刚的回忆被牵连着一起带出来，被强行掰开的嘴，直接插入食道的胶管，膨胀的腹部，皮鞋踹在胃上——

姜承録故意低下头，把零乱的呼吸收拾干净，压下作呕的欲望。

“TheShy——”那人故意停顿，“醒啦？”

他靠得很近，姜承録很容易便读出了唇语。

左耳入耳式助听器早没了声响，不知道是坏掉了还是脱离了手机没有宿主；被打得松了一些，在耳朵里有些不舒服。

姜承録实在想不出自己能在学校跟谁结过如此大的仇怨，却也想不出他们究竟想从自己身上得到什么情报。

在IG的时间已经是过去式，况且自己现在基本就是个废人。

姜承録甚至想开口告诉他们：我是个废人，你们不必在我身上浪费时间。

但是他不能，若是因为IG，自己必定成为威胁IG的把柄；若是因为他——

高振宁。

姜承録在心里深深默念了一遍这个熟悉而陌生的名字。

被折磨死也无所谓了。

“呃——”

操。

太痛了，从麻木到越来越烈的疼痛，铁网上的电流让姜承録整个身体抖得如筛子般，破碎的呻吟从紧咬的牙缝漏出。

电流终于渐渐弱下去，额前的头发被汗湿成一绺一绺，汗水顺着脸颊流进颈窝。下巴被人抬起，那人又问了句什么，见姜承録牙关紧咬，便照着他的下颌骨打了两拳，姜承録的头又垂了下去。

上下牙磕得太紧了，肌肉产生了短暂的记忆，毫不含糊的两拳也没有让它们分开。姜承録的太阳穴又生生挨了一拳，上下牙终于分开，啐了口带血的唾液。

从失去听力开始，姜承録的世界就变得很慢了，他们都说读懂一个人很难，确实如此。离开IG的那天，他将过往封存，从刀尖舔血到闲庭信步，从手中紧握的冷枪到指尖描绘的画卷，世间总有不尽人意，选择不同生存的方式并不算认命。

除了断断续续的呻吟，姜承録不再有任何多余的声音，铁棍砸在肋骨上，呼吸带着浓重的血腥，大概肋骨被砸断了。

他们恨不得立刻撬开姜承録的脑子，把所有秘密一手擒住。

姜承録突然有点委屈，连自己为什么死都不知道。

喘息的间歇，有人送了资料进来，密密麻麻看不太清的文字，高肿的眼眶把眼睛挤得只剩下一条缝，透过小小的缝隙，看清了自己和高振宁的照片。

姜承録这条命两次都被高振宁从死亡的悬崖边捞回来。

是一种什么感觉呢？姜承録偶尔会停下手上忙碌的课业，把没有画完的画稿丢在一边，把所有的思绪全部从脑袋里赶出去，因为那一个人需要太多的空间。

当时——说好听是单纯，难听点就是傻了吧唧，从头发稍到脚指头都透着一股莽劲儿，胸腔里跳动着一颗充满热血的心。

直到后腰被怼上尖锐的桌角，耳麦中再无人回应时，姜承録才第一次体会到被抛弃的滋味。那些人举着尖锐的餐刀把他的衬衫划破，还有些嘴里冒着下流恶心的词汇。大概是心有不甘，迫切想证明自己又心怀最后一点希翼，姜承録起初还不慌不忙看着身上的布条儿，企图寻找一击致命的机会，直到他看到那群人中有人亮出了黑洞洞的枪口。

直到恢复期满，医院的每个角落都被踩熟之后，姜承録也没有见到高振宁。他从复杂的情绪中整理出一些劫后余生的轻松，无疾而终便是最好的结局。

姜承録的双耳都在爆炸中永久性损伤，顽强的右耳经过抢救戴上助听器能勉强装装样子，至于另一只耳朵，他觉得装的必要都没有。他需要离开，因为他没可能装下去。

那是一个午后，气温骤降，茶几上放着的是刚刚拆开的通知书，姜承録认认真真把上面的字读完，走到窗边，用手指一点点抹开玻璃窗上的雾气，大腿侧的手机剧烈震动起来。

姜承録的手指猛地一震，在玻璃上划出一道刺耳的声音。

那是他没有改变的习惯，只给一个人设置了来电震动提醒。

“……”

“喂？”电话那头短促的一个字，也沉默了半晌，“筛哥？”

姜承録早在心中准备好的所有话语，演练过无数次的planB，这一刻突然有些怯了。

沉默，没有缘由的沉默，姜承録似乎听见了高振宁吞咽唾液的声音，想象他突出的喉结滚动两下的样子——像极了他们做爱时他撑起身亲吻自己的眼角。

“宋义进说你搬走了。”高振宁轻咳了一声，又把没说完的话接上，“我也准备走了。”

……

这是姜承録已经准备好却意料之外的离别，本来应该由他开始，却始料未及地结束了。

模糊视线里的人看完了密密麻麻的文字，撇头往这边看了一眼。大概知道是为什么死了，姜承録无声地长叹一口气。脸被掰到一侧，那个人手上泛着冷光的钉子，和枪头一样冰冷。

“你说把这个钉到你耳朵里，高振宁会不会来？”

Chapter 9

高振宁睁开眼的时候护工刚好把温热的帕子搭在他一边眼睛上，感官的刺激让高振宁使劲“瞪”着护工，把护工瞪得眉开眼笑。

“天哪你醒了！”

嚯，瞅瞅，这说的都是啥话。

高振宁一直记得那个凌晨，昏黄的床头灯只照亮了一小片地方，桌上漆黑的花瓣染上了淡淡金黄，医疗器械的轰鸣声在静谧的夜里格外响亮。

和往常受伤之后一样的程序，撑着缓缓坐起来，等大夫过来检查一下，吃点东西，连人带着东西滚回基地。

但是这一次高振宁没有坐起来，肌肉不受控制，使不上劲儿。他微微侧身，把重心放到左边。

摔回床里的时候有些狼狈。

肌腱贯穿伤，静脉血管，肌腱，神经都损伤，被送到医院抢救的时候先接好了血管和肌腱，剩下乱七八糟的没有时间也没有机会紧急处理。

随后高振宁几经辗转，外科神经科都住了个遍，右臂恢复了差不多五成，不满情绪终于爆发，说什么也不肯再继续住下去。

宋义进想劝，却不知从何处劝起。

高振宁的随身物品并不多，他右手插在衣兜里，左手抛着一颗黄灿灿的橘子：

“之前我连椅子都举不起来，只能跟这儿好吃好喝。”

那颗橘子到达了顶点，迅速下落。

“现在差不多能举个椅子了，就能照顾自己，不在这儿耽误你们了。”

橘子稳稳落进高振宁手心，被攥紧。

“单手就能举一把椅子，我的存在还有什么意义。”

高振宁回头，轻笑了一声，把橘子抛了出去，宋义进下意识伸手接住。

“好了rookie，就此别过。”

高振宁时常会做那个梦，硝烟弥漫，烈日炙烤着干燥的地面，每一步踏上去都会扬起尘土，他们没有成功拆掉引爆装置，只能紧急撤离，在计时器倒数的最后几秒，他推了姜承録一把。

那是他最后一次能使出这么大的力气。

高振宁不眠不休连轴转了四个月，总算把自己的小公司弄得有模有样。他底子厚，人脉广，走程序的大小事儿很快敲定下来。高振宁是真的有商业头脑，看准的几个产业都蒸蒸日上，据说他点名的东北红肠都成了热销。

上一个记得的节气还是立春，这会儿小区樱花树都含苞待放了。掐指一算确实好久没有来过这里，楼下的秋千链子大概才换新不久，在路灯的照射下闪着金属的色泽，和陈旧的秋千椅格格不入，春雨绵绵，傍晚小区的行人并不多。

高振宁在单元门口收了伞，细雨微风，衣襟不免湿润了些，刚进门的地方踩出浅浅的一串脚印。

高振宁走进电梯，按下熟悉的楼层数字，高振宁习惯性双手扶住电梯的金属扶手，创后应激一直没有好，稍微剧烈的震动就会惊恐不安。高振宁推了推眼镜，在这漫长的上升时间里平复心情，电梯里的广告不知什么时候换成了保健品推销，广告右下角小小的“不能代替药物”的文字说明。

一路的感应灯踩着点儿亮起，高振宁两指并拢在密码锁感应区晃了一下，蓝色的荧光屏闪烁起微弱的光，屏幕上的光标有节奏地跳动。

“咔哒”，不轻不重的响声，房门开了。

房间很暗，半合上了窗帘，高振宁凭着感觉去摸墙壁上的开关，手指触到开关的同时，他听见房间里传来细小的声响。

灯亮了。

高振宁呼吸一滞，有些生疏的大脑和肢体一时间没来得及配合做出反应。

是姜承録。

玄关暗黄色且毛茸茸的光线只能勉强照亮客厅的一角，姜承録蜷着身子窝在沙发里，仿佛陷在昏黄的暗色中。他睡得很熟，无论是刚刚掉在地上的抱枕还是轻轻的开门声，都没有把他吵醒。他以前不是这样，一点风吹草动就能从床上直挺挺起来，整一个诈尸现场，只有被高振宁捞在怀里的时候才老实。

高振宁没有迈开步子，一时也没想好下一步该做什么，80来平的公寓以前两人住着的时候并不觉得大，至少不会像现在一样连温度都是冷冷清清的。窝在沙发里的人胳膊搭在胸前，另一只手还维持着虚搂抱枕的姿势，沙发扶手上搭着脱下来的风衣外套，穿着单衣在这没有温度的房间里熟睡。

高振宁后脚跟轻轻着地，再带着前脚掌往前挪步子，他还没来得及想太多，一心想找个什么东西给姜承録盖上。

姜承録到底还是醒了，风衣盖在身上的那一瞬间惊醒。高振宁看着他少有的慌张表情，自己也后知后觉跟着紧张起来。

姜承録声音比平时大了不少，有些惊异：“宁？”

“呃，我回来取点资料，吵到你了不好意思。”高振宁带着解释的回答在旁人听起来就像是提前准备好的措辞，已经在心里揣摩了无数遍，回答迅速，不假思索。

不过姜承録没有这样觉得，他愣神了好几秒，像是在沉思着刚刚那句话。

“哦。我，下学过来看看，不小心睡着了。”姜承録余光瞟了一眼窗外，已经黑透了。

你上学顺利吗？

穿这么少不冷吗？

和同学相处好吗？

你经常过来吗？

你过得还好吗？

这些问题在心里来来回回辗转了好几遍，最后随着一口唾沫一起咽了下去。

高振宁，这都是过去的事情了。

他告诉自己。

Chapter 10

姜承録在发抖。

他聋了，但不代表没有感觉。

钉尖在耳廓摩挲，来来回回刺激着耳骨，姜承録企图在能移动的范围内偏头躲避钉尖，立刻有人上前来暴力地掰正他的头。

尖锐物缓缓探入耳道，只要再使力，这东西就可以轻松扎进咽管或者稍稍偏离捅进脑子。

那些文件他知道，除了小部分不动产合同之外，大部分是一些私人财产和个人记录，那些合同里有一些是关于他的，还有关于他们的。姜承録对于这些向来不感兴趣，两人的资料一直都是高振宁在保管，分开之后资料在家里放落了灰，姜承録每月去，也懒得打扫。

虽然对这些不怎么过问，但是他知道资料的内容，现在想起来把这么重要的资料就这样丢在家里——

那么你会因为这些秘密来吗？

手臂的肌肉紧绷到有些疼痛，无法抑制的颤抖敲击着铁网，疼痛感越来越明显，温热的液体从耳朵里流了出来。

好想快点死掉。

姜承録没有想到，半年多前在公寓的见面，竟然不是永别。

身后的铁网剧烈摇晃了一下，沉重的物体倒在铁网上，又顺势滑了下去，有什么东西重重抵在大腿上。姜承録勉强睁开眼，是刚刚给自己耳朵插钉子的男人，他的手还保持着捏握的姿势，苟延残喘地抠住姜承録的大腿，死命刺着，食指和拇指之间却再没有东西。

一开始姜承録就没有想过要出去，大概刀尖舔血的日子哪怕只过了一天，身上的血腥也永不消散。来的人推开旁边的不锈钢椅子，左手握着手枪，以左右臂交叉的别扭姿势击倒了扯着自己头发的人。

姜承録不知道这是哪里，也不知道周围到底有多少敌人。

他本抱必死心，现在却想逃离。

或者，在公寓的见面，成为永别才好。

高振宁的枪开的并不太准，他也知道再也不会很准，却毫不犹豫，第一枪甚至因为过于急切擦到了铁网，高振宁迅速侧身进入房间补了第二枪。

两枪连开，子弹擦在铁网上的声音盖过了消声器，闻声而来，只是时间问题。

来的究竟是敌人还是援军，不得而知。

这是他和宋义进的约定，在得知这件事牵扯到陈年旧案后——他先走，一旦发现了情况，宋义进才能以正当形式提供警方支援。

出发前宋义进在对讲机里跟他说：军方的人已经就位。

高振宁笑笑，他手里抛着一个从警车上顺下来的减压球，没所谓地回答：“没事。”

当年那群被炸了基地四处流窜，只剩仇恨和欲望的人，怎么放弃来之不易的机会。

高振宁知道，姜承録也知道。

脱离了铁网的束缚，姜承録顺着铁网开始下滑，他努力撑起双腿，却没有力气。死在脚边的人大概还没有凉透，睁着一双眼睛空洞洞地望着什么。姜承録想站起来，至少往旁边挪一点再倒下。

高振宁踢开冲上来的人，伸手抄了他一把。

没有捞住，仿佛那支手臂没有力量，明明接住了他的脖颈，却并没有把他抬起来。姜承録的后脑勺撞在铁网上，有些恍神。

姜承録的视线里有一半都是暗色，他努力撑开肿起的眼皮，视线中高振宁喘得很厉害，打斗中破了皮的嘴角血迹未干，他大概有受伤，深色的作战服有透出暗红的血渍——印象中他好像还没有这么狼狈。右臂垂在身侧，被利器划破的衣料下的皮肤似乎有些别扭。

像支离破碎的破布被勉强缝合在一起。

这些，是因为我吗？

姜承録还想再看清什么，视线却开始模糊，他已经没什么力气再撑开眼皮了。

失去了画面的世界开始变得安静，像老旧的电唱机慢慢嘶哑了声音。

他知道有人在拍打自己的脸，他也一定在喊着什么，不过不像曾经那么深情，应该急促而慌张。

姜承録能感受到自己疲惫不堪的呼吸，每一个细胞都在透支最后的生命。

我只想听听你的声音。

尾声

姜承録醒来的时候，脖子上挂着一个吊坠，这是他在昏迷前手里紧紧攥着的，高振宁塞给他的吊坠。

吊坠是一个微型移动存储器，里面是所有资料。

真实的，高振宁一直小心翼翼保护的资料。

姜承録收到了高振宁所有的答案，这一次却没有机会再报答什么了。

文件夹被点开的时候，电脑的排风扇疯狂运作起来，文件自动解密，进行数据计算分析，更新结果。

高振宁把他的全部都存到了这里。

末尾有一个隐藏文件夹，双击点开的时候跳出了文件名和密码输入框，姜承録注视着文件名，直到眼睛有些发酸。

他输入密码，里面是他们并不多的照片，不仅是他们，还有门口烂漫的樱花，手抖拍下的一连串模糊自拍，卡在门框里的床栏……

这个文件夹仿佛在某个闲暇的午后，被无所事事的主人随意丢在了一堆高级文件里，顺手设了个密码，取了个名字。

又好像是精心填补的某个空缺。

仿佛这才是他的全部。

姜承録的耳道受损不严重，重新修好的助听器给他带来了半个世界的声音，他翻过每一张照片，计算机停止了复杂的计算程序，排风扇安静下来，顺带着姜承録世界里最后喧嚣的声音也消失了。

“I will miss you so much”

在另一半世界，等待春暖花开。


End file.
